The detection of movements is typically carried out in safety technology today via rotary encoders, resolvers or initiators. Acceleration sensors are frequently used today in mobile telephones, game consoles and in motor vehicle navigation.
From DE 10 2008 062 978 A1 a handling machine and a method for the operation thereof are known, wherein for the automatic recognition of an exceptional situation, such as, for example, exceeding a specified acceleration value, a sensor is provided, via which a device is activated, which realizes, for example, the function of a safety relay for stopping a robot arm movement.